Everlasting
by fanficaholic1377
Summary: As Dumbledore watches two young lovers walking together around a glistening, summer lake from high above in his circular office, he reminisces about the everlasting love they have found in each other. One shot. Pure fluff ensues.


Everlasting  
  
Spoilers: There really aren't any, (except for a bit from "The Sorcerers (or Philosophers) Stone") as I don't really get into what happened in the books.  
  
Disclaimer: Please bear with me on this... Well, I don't own anything really, just the little plot in this story, but... everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. (Told you it wouldn't be pretty...)  
  
Summary: As Dumbledore watches two young lovers walking together around a glistening, summer lake from high above in his circular office, he reminisces about the everlasting love they have found in each other.  
  
*************  
  
  
  
It was inevitable from the moment they first met, Albus Dumbledore realized as he watched, from high above the lush, green grounds of Hogwarts in his circular office, the pair happily, and quite closely he noted, walking around the glistening lake that, seemingly ages ago, they had floated across as young children.  
  
It was plainly inevitable that things would end up this way, the two of them together, side by side, living their lives not separately, but as one.  
  
But then again, Dumbledore thought as he stroked his ever-growing beard, things had always been that way. Whether they were solving riddles in a dark chamber hidden deeply under the school, or battling an evil dark lord and his many dark followers. No matter what the situation, no matter the place, or time, (and no matter just how dark things became) they fought their battles together because, the wise, ancient man observed, if it were one without the other, nothing could be accomplished successfully- they would not be complete.  
  
It was only natural for two people such as this, to feel a deep connection with each other. A connection that allowed them to communicate without speaking, but with words hidden in the depths of eyes or even a glance of a certain facial expression. A connection that bound the two not only by mind and actions, but by the heart. A connection that made two people fall in love- a love that lasted.  
  
Dumbledore knew that they shared this love, not only because of the fact that it was plainly obvious, but because he had seen it before. He had, many a year ago, witnessed a love so strong that it would rival even the love these two young teenagers, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, were sharing now. This strong, pure love that Dumbledore, and many others, had witnessed had been shared between Harry's own father and mother- and on more than one occasion, mind you.  
  
He had seen it in their young faces when they were students here, at Hogwarts, the day James Potter had first asked Lily Potter (Lily Evans then) on a date, and making quite the show for anyone who happened to be celebrating Halloween that night by attending the annual feast, which happened to be everyone. Dumbledore had seen it on their wedding day as they had exchanged their vows and gazed happily into the other's eyes; Dumbledore couldn't recall a moment on that lovely day when they weren't gazing at each other.  
  
But, what he could recall clearest, was the memory when his twinkling blue eyes first peered through his half-moon spectacles at the small, baby Harry. Dumbledore remembered as if it were yesterday, or even an hour ago, James strutting proudly around the castle, as if he were headmaster, with his wife and son, smiling broadly. He remembered as Lily looked with loving eyes at the bundle held securely within her arms, and her smile just as wide as James'.   
  
And then he remembered that fateful night, when Lily and James were taken from this world, the night where he left a sleeping baby upon the doorstep of number 4 Privet Drive. Dumbledore remembered quite clearly wishing and hoping that one day in the future, Harry would find a love that matched the love his parents had shared, the love that lasted even after death.  
  
As Dumbledore finished his reminiscing on the past, he knew that his wish had come true, he knew that now, after seven years attending this school, Harry had found this everlasting love. But, had he attended seven at Hogwarts before finding love? Had Harry really waited that long?  
  
No, Dumbledore perceived, he hadn't.  
  
Harry had found love at almost the very instant he had boarded the Hogwarts Express for the very first time. Harry had found true love the moment a young girl, with a mass of brown, untamable hair, and front teeth that were just a bit too large, walked into his compartment, which at the time had been full of sweets, looking for a missing toad.   
  
The young Harry may have not known it then, as young boys usually don't notice what they've got even if it is dancing around- dancing around naked even- right in front of their noses, but Dumbledore knew Harry realized it now. Dumbledore knew that Harry had finally realized just how important Hermione was to him, how without her he wouldn't feel as though he belonged, and how he wouldn't feel that warm tingling sensation when she touched as hand. Heck, he probably wouldn't feel anything at all, as he probably would be dead several times over.  
  
Indeed Harry had found a love as strong as the one his parents had shared, and a love that Dumbledore wished for him when he was only a baby.  
  
Dumbledore then sighed sadly as the two young lovers walked away from his range of vision, and disappeared into the castle, tomorrow they would be graduating and leaving Hogwarts, the school they had come to know of as a home more than anything else. But Dumbledore needn't worry, for he knew that no matter where they went in life, no matter what they did in the future, they would succeed, because they would be together.  
  
*************  
  
A/N: I hope that wasn't too sappy for you all! You'll probably be sticky for weeks! (Yes, I know that was a sad excuse for a joke, but hey, I can try can't I?) Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you have any comments or questions about this fic, just send me a review, I'll be glad to read it over. 


End file.
